Under the Waterfall, Under the Stars
by Velkyn
Summary: A World of Warcraft RPGfic. Finally, the Knight Lord and the shadow priestess encounter each other in something other than a dungeon. Sexual situations. [OCxOC]


-This is an RPG-related work of fiction based on World of Warcraft, an MMORPG created by Blizzard Entertainment. It is drama/angst with a slice of lemon. Rated T for sexual situations. He is the property of TBH, and is used with permission. This work is written purely for entertainment value. Please don't sue me.-

* * *

This was the place where she'd first kissed him. Oh, nothing passionate, nothing serious - just a light brush of her lips against his cheek. But it had been the start.

Now, she could not stop thinking of him. They had adventured together for weeks, the shadow priestess and the Knight-Lord, and she had learned that he was stubborn and proud and arrogant - and deeply vulnerable.

She had watched him when they were together, studied him when he thought he could let down his guard. He carried a weight that she could not identify, and it touched something in her. When she looked at him, her heart ached. When he spoke to her, it was all she could do not to reach for him.

And then, they had come across his quarry, deep in the heart of Ashenvale. But the banished Blood Knight defeated him. His shame translating into pride, the Knight-Lord had stalked off. When the priestess had followed him, all she could think to do was hold his hand and give him that first, tentative kiss.

Now, under the waterfall at Mystral Lake, she thought of him as she bathed. The heavy oils she had bought in Silvermoon City reminded her of his scent. How badly she wanted him! How she had ached for him, ever since she'd healed him in the Blackfathom Deeps. His long, dark hair, his expressive green eyes, the sound of his voice when he spoke her name - these things flew through her head as her fingers skimmed over her breasts and stomach.

She brought herself to orgasm with the thought of his hands on her body, his mouth against hers. When she opened her eyes, she wondered if she were dreaming.

He stood there, on the rock overlooking the waterfall. He was watching her, his eyes wide, his mouth open in surprise. She pushed back her water-slick hair and laughed as he blinked and tried to look away.

Tried. But he could not - could not tear his gaze from her curvaceous figure, naked and glistening. She stepped out from under the waterfall and looked up at him, a smirk playing at her lips.

"What did you expect?" she said, making no move to cover herself. "Did you believe, because I'm a priest, that I wasn't a woman with desires as strong as any man's?"

He remained speechless, staring at her as she walked towards him. Her full breasts swayed slightly when she moved, and he tried to suppress a moan of desire.

Tried. But he could not - he, too, had wanted her from the moment they'd first met. Not just her body, but her heart and soul. He wanted her desperately, completely.

Her eyes sparkled, and she smiled sensuously as she reached out to touch his mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed the tips of her fingers, and was rewarded with a faint gasp of pleasure from her pale lips.

She stepped closer, pressing herself against him, dampening the fine silk shirt he wore. He gazed down at her, spellbound, fascinated by the invitation in her eyes. When she slid her hand over the front of his breeches, he groaned and tried to push her away.

Tried. But he could not - he, who led the Blood Knights, who had fought against the Scourge, who had tasted the power of the Naaru, was helpless against a single priestess. He could do nothing but give in to her touch.

In a moment, he was as naked as she. She looked at him hungrily and made an appreciative noise, and he blushed deeply. When she lay down on the soft grass and reached out to him, he went to her without protest. She was ready for him, and his desire was strong for her. He slid into her without hesitation, moaning into her hair at the feel of her tightness around him.

She whispered his name as he moved in her, a name she had only just learned, and one that she had never spoken before this. As his rhythm grew stronger, she gasped, gazing up at the stars, her pupils dilated, her breathing heavy against his shoulder. He lowered his mouth to her breast and touched her with his tongue, and she cried out in pleasure.

Finally, he could bear it no longer. Thrusting into her, he clutched her tightly, emptying himself into her. She smiled, a quiet, secret smile as he lay against her, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at her, suddenly aware of their position. He tried to pull away.

Tried. This time, he met with success.

"What have I done...?" he whispered, sitting up and holding his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

She laughed lightly. "You've given in to desire, my Knight," she murmured, reaching out to stroke his back. "It may not be the way of Light, but you chose this path years ago - and now, you must walk it." She brushed one hand down the length of her body and smirked. "However, there are some advantages..."

He looked back at her, his eyes wide with shock. "What do you want from me?" he said softly.

She smiled and shrugged eloquently. "Your sword, your company, your allegiance," she said. "And on occasion, your body," she added, purring softly.

He moaned helplessly, taking her in his arms again. "All that I am, all that I have..." He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. "All that I have, and more," he whispered, as gave in to the Shadow, taking her again under the stars.


End file.
